Au temps des Délires !
by Angharrad
Summary: new chap : Avalon Vous avez aimez Au Temps des Légendes? venez voir les difficultés qu'a eu l'auteur avec ses acteurs!
1. Avantpropos

****

**Au temps des Délires**

**Préface**

****

****

**Disclaimers valables pour tous les autres chapitres !!!!: **(parce que ça me gonfle de les répéter à chaque fois !)Les personnages des Fondateurs appartiennent à JK. Rowling. Par contre tout ce qui les entoure, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent. Bon Okay, j'exagère, je me sers de personnages historiques. Voir les notes de l'auteur, tout en bas !

****

****

**_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_** (Ben oui, je suis télépathe alors ma tête fonctionne beaucoup. C'est les notes de l'auteur quoi !)

Alors pour vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Au temps des délires est une idées qui a germé il y a quelques temps déjà et ce grâce à trois personnes. 

Tout d'abord mon cher ami et compère de longue date (je dirai bien mon ami de trente ans, mais vu qu'on en a que 23 et 24 on va pas se vieillir trop, disons 15 ans lol) **SuperAxCell** (je suis sûre qu'il se souviens même pas que c'était son surnom d'ailleurs), qui chaque fois que je lui ai fait lire mes fics supposées tragiques les a toujours tournées en dérisions (c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a plus droit de lire mes écrit lol) et qui très certainement ne tombera jamais sur cette fic d'autodérision. Mais bon je tient à le remercier quand même.

Ensuite, **Reve@nne**, auteur très respectée des « mystère de la source » et « crépuscule d'une ombre » (qui devraient bientôt arriver sur mon site au passage) et qui offre des bétisiers à ses gentils et fidèles reviewers ! Quand je les ai vus je me suis tout de suite rappelé les commentaire de SuperAxCell et me suis dit que je devrais en faire autant !

Et finalement, **One Ring** qui passe pas mal de temps à discuter avec moi alors que je suis supposée travailler (lol, c'est de ma faute j'ai qu'à pas répondre ou engager la conversation !) et qui me posait plein de questions sur ATL et le chapitre 6 qui risque de se faire attendre encore deux ou trois semaines. Alors pour la faire patienter et parce que j'écrivais un passage vraiment désespérant qui avait besoin d'un peu de rire, j'ai commencer à écrire « Au temps des délires ».

Donc **ATD** ou **Au temps des Délires**, kes ki cé ? C'est tout simplement toutes les scènes ratées lors du tournage d'**ATL** ou « **Au temps des légendes** », ma fic sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. Bien sur je vous recommande sa lecture si vous voulez comprendre de quoi il s'agit, bien que certaines vannes fonctionnent très bien comme ça. 

Voilà, encore désolée du retard pour ATL. Mais promis, cette fic m'intéresse trop pour que je la laisse tomber en cours de route ! Comme toujours, lire et reviewer (le bouton en bas à gauche lol)

**Angharrad**, 25 mai 2003


	2. Bétisier du Prologue

****

**Au temps des Délires**

**Préface**

****

****

**Chapitre 0 : Emma d'Angleterre**

Un nouvel éclair sillonna le ciel _et frôla le vieux chêne pour tomber dans le puit, se répercuter dans les douves, trouver son chemin dans les oubliettes et passer sous le nez du roi qui sirotait son vin sans remarquer le danger, pour finalement tomber à 5 cm du vieux chêne dans la cour qui prit feu. Knut sursauta. _

- _Va quand même falloir que les types des effets spéciaux apprenne à viser un de ces 4._

Knut s'approcha de l'enfant et le sortit du Tissus, le levant au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux plissés de plaisir à la vision du nouveau-né si fort. Mais son visage pâlit en découvrant l'inconcevable. 

- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il._

_L'enchanteur s'approcha._

- _C'est une feuille de vigne mon seigneur. Nous sommes dans une Fic encore PG pour quelques chapitres alors l'enfant ne peux pas être nu !_

- _Et bien enlevez moi cette feuille que je puisse voir les attributs de mon fils !_

- _Tout de suite mon seigneur !_

- _Ahh !!!! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette diablerie !_

- _Euh, je crois que l'auteur veut vraiment pas augmenter le rating, murmura la sage-femme en désignant la mosaïque qui couvrait le sexe de l'enfant._

Knut s'approcha de l'enfant et le sortit du Tissus, le levant au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux plissés de plaisir à la vision du nouveau-né si fort. _Mais son expression changea très vite quand le bébé qui n'avait pas de lange mouilla le visage de son père._

- Est-ce possible pour une femme ? demanda Knut incrédule.

- Ne chantons nous pas encore les exploits de Guenièvre, Dame du Lyonness ? demanda la Dame de Compagnie.

- _Qui ça ? demandèrent ils tous ensembles en se tournant vers elle._

- Elle sera envoyée auprès des meilleurs chef de guerre et deviendra une Valkyrie, Emma, une princesse de feu et de sang !

- _Personnellement, je la voyais plutôt bonne sœur, déclara Emma, tu comprends avec tous les problèmes qu'on a avec l'église, ce serait pas mal si elle devenait abbesse._

- _Moi je la voyais plutôt prêtresse d'Avalon, déclara Viviane, mais si tu la voies Abbesse._

- _Et que pensez vous de guérisseuse ? On en a jamais assez ! déclara la sage-femme. _

- _Assez !!! cria Knut qui ne supportait pas qu'on ose le contredire, et surtout d'être interrompu par le cancanerie des femmes._

- Emma, depuis quand te considères tu comme la Reine de ce pays ? demanda Viviane avec plus de venin dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

- _Ben tu sais, la couronne va plutôt bien avec mes cheveux alors tu comprends…_

- _Oh si c'est la couronne alors tu peux rester._

- Je vous comprend tout à fait, mais j'ai grandi sur une île, alors la mer me connaît. Et nous étions d'accord. Le prix que vous m'avez demandé était assez cher.

- _Comment ça c'était cher ! J'ti jure les gens d'aujourd'hui y savent plus la valeur des choses. Y comment j'fi vivre ma famille si ti m'achète mon bato ?_

- _Vous l'aviez dit vous même, chez Assen Sihef, c'est possible._

- C'est donc pour cela que tu passais toutes tes nuits loin du palais ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin trouvé un moldu à épouser.

- _Non mais ça va pas la tête ? t'es degueux ! moi et un humain ? Et je dis quoi à Merlin après ?_

- C'est donc pour cela que tu passais toutes tes nuits loin du palais ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin trouvé un moldu à épouser.__

- _ Je passais mes nuits à m'entraîner pour l'eurovision 1017 !!!! y parait que les prussiens ont prévu un super show._

- _Ah oui maintenant que tu m'en parles, j'ai entendu dire…_

- Un jour il reviendra. Ne l'oublia pas, il l'a promis.

- _Ouais ben en attendant y pourrait au moins m'envoyer un hibou de temps en temps que je sache quand il rentre pour ranger la maison ! Il est pas tout seul a avoir prophétiser l'apocalypse ! non mais._

Viviane leur parla dans leur langue que Lily n'avait jamais comprise.

- _fczpoc jhvz ofpznciied ciopozsc jco e cozpnf e fofpz cie cp_

- _kès ké dit ? demanda Lily en s'approchant du bord ?_

- _Je sais pas, répondit Viviane, j'ai pas prit charabia en seconde langue moi !_

Viviane leur parla dans leur langue que Lily n'avait jamais comprise.

- _fczpoc jhvz ofpznciied ciopozsc jco e cozpnf e fofpz cie cp_

- _kès ké dit ? demanda Lily en s'approchant du bord ?_

- _Je sais pas, répondit Viviane, mais je secoue la tête et dit oui oui pour pas la vexer ! fait pareil._

_Et les deux femmes se mirent à agiter la tête en faisant oui oui sous le regard ahuri du bébé qui elle comprenait très bien que la Sirène leur demandait l'heure._

Viviane leur parla dans leur langue que Lily n'avait jamais comprise.

- _fczpoc jhvz ofpznciied ciopozsc jco e cozpnf e fofpz cie cp_

- _vzrijgpzf,frzrz^gkj, répondit Viviane._

- _kès ké dit ? demanda Lily en s'approchant sur les rives de l'Armorique, commença Viviane._

- _Mais pas du tout ! repris la sirène dans la langue des humains. J'étais en train de vous demander l'heure. J'ai un peu du mal avec cette foutue lune caché par les nuage. Quel pays de chien que l'Angleterre !_

- _A qui le dis tu !._

Viviane leur parla dans leur langue que Lily n'avait jamais comprise.

- _fczpoc jhvz ofpznciied ciopozsc jco e cozpnf e fofpz cie cp_

- _vzrijgpzf,frzrz^gkj, répondit Viviane._

- _kès ké dit ? demanda Lily en s'approchant sur les rives de l'Armorique, commença Viviane._

- _Mais pas du tout ! repris la sirène dans la langue des humains. J'étais en train de dire que l'enfant était bizarre._

- _Ah mais non t'as sauté trois pages du scénario !!! hurla l'auteur sortant d'on ne sait où._

_Les trois actrices se saisissent de leurs parchemins-scénario et se mettent à le lire._

Elle regarda alors la petite fille de plus prêt, mais ne voyait rien qui la différenciait des autres bébés. Si ce n'est cet horrible tatouage magique qui la marquerait à vie. L'enfant ouvrit lentement ses yeux et Lily vit… _Que le bébé avait pas d'yeux. De terreur, elle hurla et lâcha le bébé qui tomba à la mer. _

- _Lily qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! hurla Viviane._

- _Oh Viviane, le bébé avait pas d'yeux et il était tout dur et bougeait plus et…_

- _Dites vous auriez pas vu ma poupée ? demanda une petite fille rousse avec plein de taches de rousseurs. _

- _Hilda combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que tu pourra jouer à la poupée plus tard ! hurla l'auteur qui venait de transplaner sur la barque._

- _Mais euh…_

- _Et d'abord tu dois pas apparaître avant d'être adulte dans cet histoire ! Allez zouh file ! Tient Lily, v'la Rowan, fallait remplir son carnet de santé._

- C'est ici que Je descends Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas tes dons mais je connais pas mal de trucs, je peux me débrouiller avec l'enfant. Tout ira bien… _Aaahhh ! salopiau, il m'a pissé dessus ! reprend le Lily ! mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ! Je veux voir mon agent !_

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la Dame de Compagnie et mon enfant ! Et bien parle !

- Ils ont disparus ! Tous autant qu'ils sont. Il n'y a pas trace d'eux !

- _Oh ben si c'est que ça, de toute façon, il reviendra au chapitre 7 alors pas de panique, en plus j'évite toutes les barilleries. Va plutôt me chercher un bière !_

- _Bien sir._

**Angharrad**, 25 mai 2003__


	3. Viviane la Noyée du Lac

Chapitre 1 : Viviane, Dame du Lac

Elle s'affairait dans la maison qu'elle avait nettoyé de fond en comble comme chaque année au retour des hirondelles. _Ben ouais, fallait bien nettoyer parce que ces sales bêtes avaient pas franchement compris qu'elles étaient pas les bienvenues avec leurs cochonneries dans la maison !_

Mais elle avait une beauté rare, comme toutes les femmes de sa race, et si elle n'avait eu un enfant pour l'occuper, beaucoup d'hommes des alentours serraient venus la courtiser. _Ce qu'elle commençait à regretter, parce qu'on le dira jamais assez : L'homme est Un chauffage d'appoint… qui ronfle._

Viviane s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir encore entendu l'enfant grogner qu'il avait faim. _ A ce moment un rugissement fit trembler les murs de la maison. Rowan entra en courant dans la maison et trouva Viviane qui s'étaient rattrapée de justesse à un chaise, une expression de pure panique sur le visage._

- _J'ai faim !_

- _P'tain j'avais dit Grogner pas rugir comme un ours ! hurla l'auteur en transplanant. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ! allez zouh, dehors ! sale môme. Désolée Viviane mais tu connais les enfants. _

_Et elle transplana avec l'enfant laissant Viviane se remettre d'aplomb pour la deuxième prise._

Viviane s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir encore entendu l'enfant grogner qu'il avait faim. _ A ce moment un rugissement fit trembler les murs de la maison. Viviane moins surprise que la première fois se rattrapa sans problème et se tourna vers la porte. Mais le rugissement retentit à nouveau alors qu'apparaissait un géant dans l'encadrure de la porte. Cette fois Viviane était terrorisée et s'évanouie._

- _Bordel ! vous voulez pas la tourner cette scène ou quoi ? hurla l'auteur en transplanant. C'est koa le problème cette fois ?_

- _Euh, je suis désolé j'ai oublié mon choco BN, marmona Aellig en se todant les doigts._

- _Et ben va les chercher et frappa à la porte la prochaine fois, que Viviane nous refasse pas une crise d'évanouite aïgue ! Et maintenant tout le monde au boulot, j'ai pas que ça à faire !_

- Oh non, Aellig, ne me dit pas que Rowan a encore essayé de se fabriquer une épée ou qu'il s'est battu !

- _Ben en fait j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour squatter, alors je me suis dit que si je te le ramenais…_

- _Euh, Aellig je te signale que t'es marié ! déclara Viviane à regret car le forgeron semblait être un des meilleurs modèles de chauffage d'appoint du village._

- Oh non, Aellig, ne me dit pas que Rowan a encore essayé de se fabriquer une épée ou qu'il s'est battu !

- _Oh pas une épée, mais ce truc auquel je ne comprend rien ! déclara-t-il en sortant de sa sacoche une arbalète. (NDLAS : Les arbalète sont moins récente je crois du 13ième siècle)._

- _Rowan, tu as encore piqué le retourneur de temps d'Helga ? déclara Viviane en se tournant vers l'enfant._

_Au loin on entend les cris d'une jeune fille : « ouin ! mon retourneur de temps ! »_

- _Mais euh, d'abord c'est elle qu'a ka pas laisser traîner ses affaires !_

_NDLAC : ne plus jamais faire de tournage en parallèle quand y'a des enfants parmi les acteurs !_

Viviane était partagée entre l'envie de le gronder pour avoir raconté ça et l'envie de serrer très fort l'enfant dans ses bras. Aellig poussa légèrement l'enfant vers sa mère. Celui-ci courut alors vers elle, _et passa à coté se précipitant vers le chaudron pour y tremper la cuillière de bois qu'Aellig l'avait surpris à fabriquer._

Viviane était partagée entre l'envie de le gronder pour avoir raconté ça et l'envie de serrer très fort l'enfant dans ses bras. Aellig poussa légèrement l'enfant vers sa mère. Celui-ci courut alors vers elle, _et passa à coté se précipitant vers Emma sa mère qui s'était trompée de plateau._

Viviane était partagée entre l'envie de le gronder pour avoir raconté ça et l'envie de serrer très fort l'enfant dans ses bras. Aellig poussa légèrement l'enfant vers sa mère. Celui-ci courut alors vers elle, _et passa à coté se précipitant vers son nounours qui se trouvait étalé par terre._

- Tu devrais proposer tes services à l'auberge.

- J'y penserai quand Rowan sera un peu plus discipliné. Pas vrai jeune homme ?

_Mais Rowan avait tout simplement disparu du plateau. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour le retrouver jouant avec la petite Hilda sur le plateau du village irlandais._

Viviane répondit d'un sourire et le raccompagna à la porte. _Les **Hommes**__ pouvaient être si faciles à manipuler…_ Songea-t-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant et roulant des yeux. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant la petite forme dont les yeux de jade étaient grands ouverts à présent que le forgeron était parti. 

- _Dit c'est Aellig le nouveau chauffage d'appoint ? demanda Rowan innocemment, faisant rougir Viviane jusqu'au bout des oreilles._

- Dit c'est encore l'heure de dîner ? demanda l'enfant en faisant des yeux de chien battu auxquels sa tutrice ne résistait pas.

- _Oui bien sûr._

- _Ouais génial la technique de Sirius ! _

- _La technique de ki ? demanda Viviane en se retournant vivement._

- _Oups… sursauta l'enfant en lâchant le retourneur de temps._

_A ce moment un chien noir entra dans la maison et se métamorphosa en homme._

- _Dites vous auriez pas vu un petit bonhomme aux cheveux de la même couleur que sa peau ? Je crois qu'il s'est gouré avec son retourneur de temps._

- _Wouah ! Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! Retourne tout de suite te préparer pour OSS2, cria l'auteur en transplanant au milieu de la pièce._

- _Mais euh… de toute façon t'a pas le temps de l'écrire cette suite et t'a pas d'idée ! grogna-t-il._

_L'auteur eu un moment de recul, les yeux remplis de larmes sur ce constat malheureusement véridique._

- _M'en fout c'est pas parce que je m'occupe plus de toi qu'y faut que tu fasses le mariole sur mes autres fics ! Maintenant file ou je t'aveda débilize !_

- _Oula, connaît pas ce sortilège mais je préfère pas essayer. Content de t'avoir connu Rowan. Je crois qu'on se reverra dans « Chimère et Dragon »_

_L'enfant acquiesça de la tête et le maraudeur attrapa le retourneur qu'elle lui lança._

- Viviane, pourquoi tu manges pas et tu me regardes comme si j'avais un nouvel œil sur le front ? demanda l'enfant en pointant l'endroit du bout de sa cuillère de pain improvisée._ Mais les cuillères de pains, et ben ça fuit et Rowan renversa tout sur ses genoux et se courut se jeter dans le bassin du village en hurlant._

- Viviane, pourquoi tu manges pas et tu me regardes comme si j'avais un nouvel œil sur le front ? demanda l'enfant en pointant l'endroit du bout de sa cuillère de pain improvisée._ Mais les enfant ça controlent pas leurs gestes avec précisions et au lieu de se pointer la tête, elle se la frappa carrément et perdant l'équilibre et conscience, se fracassa par terre._

- Pardonne moi, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte. Mais je me demandais qui était Rémus ?

- Voyons Viviane! Je t'en ai parlé ! _Tu sais très bien que c'est le pote de Sirius et qu'avec James et Peter ils forment les Maraudeurs ! t'as pas lu le tome 3 d'Harry Potter ? s'indigna Rowan._

- _Euh, je te signale que toi non plus, tu ne dois apprendre à lire qu'à la fin du chapitre !_

- _Ah oui c'est vrai. Lol_

- Dit Viviane, y'a quoi de si intéressant dans ces caisses ? demanda l'enfant en reportant son attention sur sa soupe, cachant sa curiosité du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_Viviane ne pu réprimer un sourire en imaginant l'enfant tombant sur toutes ses fanfreluches et surtout l'auteur face à cette scène._

- Si tu finis toute ton assiette et ton pain, je te promet d'ouvrir les coffres et de t'apprendre à utiliser ce qu'il y a dedans. 

- C'est vrai ?__

- Bien sur ! Est-ce que je te raconte des bêtises ?__

- _Et bien y'a la fois où tu as dit à tout le monde que… et puis la fois où… ou encore celle où…___

- Oh, tu as bien le temps de grandir avant qu'on parle des filles toi et moi. Tu fais toujours attention à ne pas prendre ton bain tout nu ?

- _Ca va pas non ? je suis pas un exhibitionniste comme Slanzar moi !___

- _Quoi ? mais j'ai rien dit moi ! déclara un jeune garçon aux yeux vert émeraude qui apparut sur le plateau en serviette de bain.___

Rowan pointa son doigt dans le rayon et retraça les lettres que lui avait appris sa 'mère' tout en les murmurant. Un sourire de pure joie et malice apparut sur ses lèvres. _Elle venait décrire Vivi+Ael = chauffage d'appoint ! ce qui fit hurler Merlin de sa prison de pierre qui attendait toujours Viviane dans son tombeau et celle-ci qui rougissait._

Elle leva ses yeux vers la toile qu'elle avait toujours cachée au fond du coffre et était à présent étendue par terre_. Et hurla en voyant les moustache dessinée négligemment sur son portrait !___

Quelle larme ! Et quelle enfant ! Myrdin aurait adoré l'avoir comme élève. Elle était si vive d'esprit et si curieuse. _Peut-être un peu trop,_ songea Viviane en faisant léviter la toile, la roulant à nouveau et la scellant avec un ruban et un sortilège. Et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas Rowan. _Sur le mur de la maison la plus proche était accrochée la nouvelle affiche du film « Pokémon + digimon + Megabot contre les télétubbies » dont Rowan lui rabattait les oreilles depuis le début du tournage._

Viviane ramassa un brin d'herbe et souffla entre ses doigts. _Mais rien ne se passa. Elle souffla à nouveau mais toujours rien. Elle s'évertua ainsi pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Rowan rentrant chez elle passe à coté et lui dise « tu sais les sifflets c'est quand même plus pratique. » Viviane désespérée se laissa tomber en larmes sur les bords du lac._

La Licorne et le Griffon redressèrent leurs têtes et la Licorne vint à sa rencontre. Elle se laissa monté et l'aida à traverser le Lac. _Mais Viviane ayant prit du poids dernièrement, la licorne s'enfonça dans l'eau et elle dut rejoindre l'ilot à la nage._

Rowan leva la tête et la regarda jouer comme une enfant. Viviane s'arrêta alors et se tourna vivement vers lui.__

- Moi je sais ce qui te tracasse ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est ça !

- _Argh !!! c'est le poster de « Pokémon + digimon + Megabot contre les télétubbies : la revanche » Donne le moi s'il-te-plait ! cria l'enfant en se rempant ) genoux vers la fée qui tenait très haut au dessus de sa tpete le poster avec un petit sourire supérieur. _

- Rowan, Rowan, Rowan. Ton esprit fonctionne beaucoup trop vite pour un si petit corps. Et il fonctionne de travers. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

_Mais comme tous les enfants, Rowan ayant vu une libellule passer dans le dos de Viviane s'était mise à courir après elle pour l'attraper avec de grands éclats de rire. Une libellule d'un autre genre passa derrière une Viviane qui avait une grosse goutte de sueur à la manga qui coulait sur son front._

- Mais, tu ne peux pas… ça c'est passé il y a au moins…__

- 512 ans _354 jours 21 heures 7 minutes 18 secondes et 12 centièmes_. Répondit Viviane en hochant la tête.__

- Tu m'apprendras à faire ça ? demanda Rowan en se tournant au milieu du pont.__

- Et bien d'autres choses encore ! répondit la fée en souriant et courant après l'enfant.__

Mais décidément, elle avait vraiment du prendre du poids car elle passa au travers du pont scintillant et se prit un deuxième bain forcé !

**NDLAS = N**ote de l'**A**uteur** S**érieuse (si si je peux être sérieuse !)****

**NDLAC = N**ote del'**A**uteur essayant d'être** C**omique****

**NDLA = **Note de l'Auteur, je tient à m'excuser auprès de la gente masculine (même si je sais pertinemment que la population de ff.net est à 90% que dis-je 95% féminine) au sujet du pseudo comique de répétition au sujet du chauffage d'appoint. Pour vous expliquer d'où ça vient, il s'agit d'une série de citations féministe (par opposition à machiste) : "L'homme: Un chauffage d'appoint qui ronfle. " Rita Rudner. Encore désolée, je le ferai plus -_- 

**Miya black**, désolée, encore une fois pas un chapitre d'ATL, mais normalement le 7 devrait arriver en moins d'un mois, contrairement au 6. je suis hyper désolée mais j'introduit plein de choses maintenant qui serviront pour Poudlard. 

**Alana**, tu vas voir, Rowan est une sacrée petite peste quand elle s'y met! Je plaindrais presque Geoffrey! Lol

**Losgann**, oh tu as le droit de reprendre! Sans problème! Lol, c'est fait pour ce genre de délire. Contente que ça te plaise. Sacré Assen…

**One Ring**, mon petit mémo personnel! C'est toujours qui me permet de supporter mes longues journées de boulot trop chiant en Allemagne! Lol désolée pas de colinne dans ce chapitre, mais je vais bien arriver à les placer quelques part! 

**Angharrad**, 3 juin 2003


	4. Avalon et les Atlantes Mais kes ki C ce...

**Chapitre 5 : Avalon et les Atlantes.**

Les créatures magiques le dévisagèrent à mesure qu'il approchait. Voyant leur méfiance, il diminua légèrement le strict contrôle de son centre magique et laissa l'énergie se répandre autour de lui. _Celle-ci chargèrent alors croyant l'homme venu attaquer les deux jeunes.   
- P'tain je haie les animaux !!!!! cria-t-il en courant à tout vitesse.   
- J'ai cru entendre un cri pas toi Geof ?   
- Tait toi et dors Row ! _

Les créatures magiques le dévisagèrent à mesure qu'il approchait. Voyant leur méfiance, il diminua légèrement le strict contrôle de son centre magique et laissa l'énergie se répandre autour de lui. _ Toutes eurent la même réactions. Elle portèrent leurs pattes à leurs museaux et s'enfuirent en courant.   
- wouha, je devrais peut être arrêter la Mandragore moi..._

L'immortel s'étonna à peine du tatouage sur sa poitrine et garda l'information pour plus tard. _Enfin il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les enfant de nos jours, y savaient plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant. Un tatouage à 7 ans, et pourquoi pas un percing au nombril pendant qu'on y est ? _

- Oh, je ne me moque pas de toi mais de cette pauvre Gwenaëlle. _Tu te rends compte ? D'après elle nous serions des enfants du malin. Cette pauvre fille, comme la plupart d'entre elles, n'a en tête que ce que les prêtres daignent leur apprendre.   
- Un vision si erronée du monde, mais rien dans la bible n'encourage cette condition de la femme, rester à la maison, s'occuper de son époux et de ses enfants qu'elle produira en quantité au point de détruire son corps.   
- Tu as lu la Bible ?   
- Oui, la bande dessinée, mais seulement l'ancien testament, parce que le nouveau est pas encore sorti aux éditions gutenberg. _

- Rowan, l'Arbre de Vie... Un prénom bien difficile à porter, murmura-t-il toujours perdu dans ses pensées.   
- _Et toi alors tu peux parler ! Kaï, on dirait un chien à qui ont a marché sur la queue : Kaï, Kaï, Kaï... rétorqua Rowan en imitant le dit chien. _

Voyant la main de son ami, elle la saisit et le posa sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse. _Et comme tout petit enfant ayant besoin de réconfort, elle se mit à sucer le pouce de son ami, ce qui réveilla son ami.   
- Hé je suis pas un doudou.   
- Oh allez ! S'il te plait !   
- Non ! non ! non ! _

- Ah oui, et puis dîtes à Gwenaëlle qu'elle peut toujours croire ce qu'elle veut, Geoffrey ne lui appartiendra jamais, quelque soit le dieu qu'elle priera. - _Comment ça je l'aurais jamais ! s'exclama Gwen qui écoutait derrière la porte. - Ben non tu l'auras pas !   
- T'abord c'est moi qu'il a prise la première ! Nananère !   
- Rowan a une grosse goutte de sueur qui apparaît (style manga) parce que Gwen engage la danse de la victoire autour du lit de Geoffrey. _

- Ah oui, et puis dîtes à Gwenaëlle qu'elle peut toujours croire ce qu'elle veut, Geoffrey ne lui appartiendra jamais, quelque soit le dieu qu'elle priera.   
- _Comment ça je l'aurais jamais ! s'exclama Gwen qui écoutait derrière la porte. - Ben non tu l'auras pas !   
- T'abord c'est moi qu'il a prise la première !   
- Ca c'est ce que tu croies, en fait il a d'abord prit une des filles du boulanger de Rennes.   
- Quoi ? Geoffrey !!!!   
Geoffrey fait désespérément le mort. _

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la poussa gentiment du bout du museau vers l'extérieur du village. _Rowan s'y attendant pas du tout fut projetée sur plusieurs mètres et se prit les pieds dans une poutre pas tout à fait calcinée.   
- Sirius !!!! hurla-t-elle en levant le poing vers le loup qui se roulait par terre de rire avec son homologue humain. _

- Et c'est quoi mes origines ? avait elle demandé en se retournant pour faire face à Viviane.   
Celle-ci lui avait sourit affectueusement et l'avait serré à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine.   
- Merlin puisse te guider à travers le val si jamais ce jour arrive, avait murmuré Viviane. Puisse Merlin tous vous protéger...  
- _P'tain vous pouvez pas répondre clairement vous les adultes ? Tu pourrais dire par exemple ta mère est la reine d'Angleterre et ton père a envahie ce pays pour sa beauté.   
- Puisque tu le sais pourquoi tu le demandes ? s'énerva Viviane.   
- O_o ? _

_  
Elle détacha le cristal de son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces dans une main. De l'autre, elle se blessa sur un arrête invisible du monolithe. _  
- Ouah ! P'tain on a pas idée de faire des cailloux aussi tranchant !   
_Le sang coula lentement sur la pierre. _  
- Ouais lentement j'suis en train de me vider de mon sang là ! T'a pas pensé que je pouvais être hémophile stupide narrateur ?   
_D'abord c'est narratrice et puis tu peux pas être hémophile t'es une fille. Maintenant ferme là, c'est supposé être un chapitre triste ! _  
- Devenez artistes qu'ils disaient...

La brume et le froid régnaient entre ces pierres. Elle frissonna mais ne recula pas. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vis les yeux brillants dans la nuit. _Elle hurla avant que Sirius ne lui saute au cou et ne lui lèche affectueusement le visage.   
- Abruti !!!!! hurla-t-elle. _

Geoffrey se redressa dans son lit, n'évitant _**pas **_de justesse la personne qui était penchée sur lui. _ Et se le prenant de plein fouet, replongeant pour deux heures dans son lit. _

- L'anneau est bien en place. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Maintenant jeune inconscient, tu vas bien m'écouter.   
_Mais Geoffrey s'était précipité vers son petit miroir de bronze et regardait l'anneau à son sourcil.   
- Ouais ! super tendance ! les filles vont adoré ! Emrys je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose ! Je peux en avoir un autre à l'oreille ?   
Kaï assomma Geoffrey, décidément, le pauvre allait finir par ne plus se réveiller à force de recevoir des coups sur la tête. _

- L'anneau est bien en place. Tout devrais aller pour le mieux. Maintenant jeune inconscient, tu vas bien m'écouter.   
_Mais Geoffrey s'était précipité vers son petit miroir de bronze et regardait l'anneau à son sourcil.   
- Ouais ! super trop tendance ! les filles vont adoré ! Emrys je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose ! Je peux en avoir un autre à l'oreille ?   
- Mais bien sûr Geoffrey, j'ai toute une collection été 1021, tu veux lequel ? demanda-t-il en écartant les pans de sa robe et dévoilant la collection. _

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappelait leur promesse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meure sans qu'il l'ai revue. Pourquoi avait il cette impression de mourir lui même ? Pourquoi un tel vide tout à coup ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ???   
- Oh ! Et puis de toute façon elle était trop jeune pour moi.   
- Bien parlé ! cria Gwen en sautant dans son lit. _

Par réflexe, Rowan voulut déployer ses ailes, mais dû les faire disparaître aussitôt tellement la douleur était forte. La plus jeune des deux sirènes se jeta dans les vagues et disparue. _La plus vieille avait la main posé sur son cœur et haletait.   
- ON N'A PAS IdéE DE FAIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS SANS PRéVENIR ! maintenant va falloir que je me tape tout l'océan atlantique pour la retrouver.   
- euh, je vous ai fait peur ? _

Elle ne vit pas la barque s'approcher, ni la femme, qui voyant le sang teinter l'eau autour de l'enfant se jeta à l'eau et mouilla sa robe. _Elle ne la vit pas courir ni s'étaler sur le sable, par contre elle sentit la douche froide provoquée par l'eau projetée par la chute. _

- Comment trouves-tu ma création ? demanda Morgane dont le sourire s'était imperceptiblement modifié, sourire que Rowan ne parvenait pas à replacer...  
- _Epouvantarde !   
- Rowan lit ton texte convenablement et t'amuse pas tout le temps à faire la maline ! cria l'auteur caché derrière sa caméra.   
- Ben koi c'est pas un épouvantard ? demanda l'enfant à Morgane qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire, " laisse l'auteur délirer toute seule " _

Morgian saisit les pans de sa robe et d'un mouvement sec fit volte-face et quitta la chambre. Les portes claquèrent sur un geste de sa main. _Rowan put entendre le hurlement de douleur. Elle avait refermé la porte sur ses longs cheveux. Lily discrètement rouvrit la porte juste assez pour la libérer et la referma comme si de rien n'était.   
- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, déclara Rowan en acceptant le vêtement que la vieille femme lui tendit.   
- Moi je trouve que ça c'est plutôt bien passer. Après tout, elle ne t'a pas encore arraché les ailes. Oups, j'ai dit arraché ? _

Rowan comprit qu'elle avait dû l'insulter. Mais ne comprenant pas, elle décida plutôt que de répondre de dénouer les muscles de son dos et de ses ailes. Elle ferma les yeux et battit des ailes. Le mouvement harmonieux déclencha quelques variations dans le flux magique qui sonnèrent aux oreilles de l'enfant comme la plus douce des musiques. _ Elle rouvrit les yeux en se cognant violemment contre le plafond (on n'a pas idée de faire des maisons avec un toit aussi bas). _

- Je m'appelle Ilynis, mais pour tout le monde ici, je suis Lily la sage-femme.   
- _Vous accouchez les enfants ou vous êtes très sage ? demanda Rowan.   
- P'tain mais t'es supposée être le génie de cet histoire alors pourquoi cette question stupide ?   
- Hé je suis qu'une gosse de 7 ans, vous pouvez pas me demander d'être toujours intelligente !   
Pour des raisons de censures, je coupe ici cette scène d'engueulade. _

- Si l'enfant est réveillé et prêt, le conseil est réuni, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que Rowan le dévisageait.   
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sec Annubi, Cet enfant n'est pas une menace, et elle ne sait pas qu'il n'est pas poli de fixer les ailes des gens quand celle-ci ne sont pas ouvertement déployée.   
- _Et pis d'abord les miennes sont plus belles que les tiennes ! s'écria Rowan en sautant de son lit ses ailes toutes déployées.   
- Quoi ? sale petite peste ! sache que je gagne le concours de mister belles ailes depuis un demi-siècle !   
Rowan le regarda les yeux plein d'admiration et se mit à lui courir après en criant : " Je veux un autographe sur une de ses plumes ! "   
Pauvre Annubi..._

Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rowan qui se surprit à regarder un fois de plus les ailes dissimulées de l'homme.   
- Pourquoi il les cache sous une cape alors qu'il pourrait très bien les rétracter... murmura Rowan à Lily qui suivait déjà Annubi.   
- _C'est parce que la production a eu un peu de mal à trouver de vrai atlantes, ils étaient tous pris par le tournage d'Escaflowne et de l'Atlantide de Disney. Alors ce sont des fausses.   
- C'est vrai ? ouahou trop bien faites ! _

La porte était fermée, mais Rowan prit la direction du vent pour une invitation. Elle posa la main sur la porte et murmura " Alohomora ". _Elle poussa sur la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Rowan s'énerva vingt minutes avant que Morgane ne passe devant le mausolée et tirant une grande clé d'obsidien de sa poche ouvrit la porte.   
- désolée, tu comprends on sait jamais ce qui traîne dans les bois alors j'avais fermé le temps d'aller aux WC. _

Rowan se figea. Etait-elle encore entrée par le plus pur des hasards dans l'un des endroits les plus sacrés du temple ? Bah, de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant être punie pour une vrai raison. _Elle claqua des doigts et apparurent bombes et pots de peintures. Elle claqua une seconde fois et les murs furent couverts d'inscriptions : " Pokémon Rules " " l'auteur est nulle " " A mort Morgian " " Slanzar est un exhibitionniste " etc..._

- Et bien il n'était pas trop tôt que l'on m'envoie quelqu'un ayant un peu de sang-froid ! s'exclama la voix. Approche enfant.   
Rowan n'hésita pas et gravis les marches vers l'autels. _Mais comme on le disait si bien, la pierre était glacée et l'enfant glissa dessus, se fracassant la tête contre Morgane. Les deux actrices furent out suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à l'auteur de piquer une nouvelle crise de nerf..._

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand Lily la poussa vers les grandes portes de verre sombre. Celles-ci juraient avec l'impression générale de la cité, plus carrée, plus sombre et ciselée de métal. Le cœur de Rowan se serra quand elle entra seule dans la salle aussi sombre que les portes l'avaient laissé imaginée. _Elle avança prudemment et se cogna à une colonne avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de s'étaler par terre.   
- Mer*** me dites rien, où est mon agent je quitte ce plateau de miteux ! _

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand Lily la poussa vers les grandes portes de verre sombre. Celles-ci juraient avec l'impression générale de la cité, plus carrée, plus sombre et ciselée de métal. Le cœur de Rowan se serra quand elle entra seule dans la salle aussi sombre que les portes l'avaient laissé imaginée. _Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, rien ne se passant et ne trouvant pas de torche à allumer, elle saisit son cristal et murmura " illuminati ". Comme si c'était le signal attendu, des gens sortirent de toute part et se mirent à crier " joyeux anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères ". Lily apparut alors et tira Rowan hors de la pièce.   
- désolée me suis trompée de couloir. Moi et mon grand âge.   
Mais Rowan ne réagissait pas, se tenant toujours la poitrine ayant failli faire une attaque. _

- Mon nom est Rowan, j'étais la pupille de Viviane...  
- Affiliation ?   
- _Ben sécurité sociale, avec mutuelle atlante pourquoi ? _

- Tes parents, ta famille, ta lignée, claqua la voix sèche de Morgian   
- Je suis Rowan, _pupille de Viviane la Dame du Lac, je suis aussi Rowana princesse héritière d'Angleterre, fille d'Emma et fille supposée de Knut, mais vu ma date de naissance, ce serait plutôt d'Ethereld, puis je serai dans quelques chapitres Kieran le sombre, pour devenir Rowena Serdaigle et puis comme si j'en avais pas assez, j'ai aussi signé pour une séquelle où je me réincarne en tant que Rowane Jade Du Lac. C'est assez détaillé ?   
- Arrête de dévoiler la trame de l'histoire idiote ! gronda l'auteur en lui tapant sur la tête avec son script.   
Rowan se frotta la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Insupportable cette gamine. _

Et ils étaient repartis dans leurs querelles. Rowan saisit sa tête à deux mains_ et alla se la cogner contre une colonne. Vraiment elle se demandait ce qui lui avait prit de signer sur ce tournage. _

Rowan rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut du silence qui régnait et des regards non plus posés sur elle mais sur ses ailes.   
- Hé Dame Ilynis, je croyais qu'il était d'usage de ne pas dévisager les ailes des gens ? déclara Rowan la voix la plus forte possible, mais bien plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.   
Plusieurs silhouettes se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers menant au cercle de lumière. Rowan instinctivement se tourna vers Morgian qui elle aussi s'était levée et penchée au dessus du balcon. Elle déploya ses ailes et se laissa flotter jusqu'à l'enfant qu'elle atteignit la première_ et giffla Rowan à pleine volée.   
- T'as vu le bordel que tu fais à chaque fois que tu déploies tes ailes ? ça suffit maintenant ! _

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! cria Rowan alors qu'on l'emportait de force hors du conseil, je ne veux pas rester ! Je ne peux pas rester ! Je n'appartiens pas à votre monde !   
- A quel monde appartient tu alors, enfant ? cracha Morgian dont les yeux brillait des flammes du pouvoir.   
- J'appartient... _Au mondes DES POKEMON ! attrapez les tous !   
Et Rowan fit apparaître par magie une super casquette qu'elle passa à l'envers sur ses cheveux tout en criant " Roucoul à l'attaque " et lançant sa pokéball sur Morgian. _

Viviane lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des mots et de leur pouvoir prophétiques. Rowan avait rit, mais aujourd'hui la porté des paroles de Viviane la frappa de plein fouet. _Et ça a fait très mal parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle y croirait le jour où il pleuvrait des enclume, qui comme par magie se mirent à tomber du ciel..._

- Rowan sera donc confiée au temple du Vent et si ses talents le justifient, Morgane se fera un plaisir de l'élever au rang de prêtresse et peut-être de Reine.   
Rowan dont la tête tournait se redressa en entendant ces paroles.   
- Je ne veux pas devenir reine ! _Je veux entrer à la Star Academy et gagner Popstar pour former un groupe de musique qu'on appellera les 4 fondateurs avec Geoffrey, Hilda et Slanzar !   
- Ouais ! trop fort j'en suis ! déclara Slanzar qui sortit de derrière une colonne !   
- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé de chanter ! déclara une grande rouquine qui courait vers le plateau d'Avalon.   
" Reviens ici sale gamine ! " criait un pirate au loin. Hilda se retourna et lui tira la langue. Geoffrey apparut alors.   
- Désolé, j'ai déjà signé un contrat solo avec la maison de disque " Bardes incorporated ". Désolé les mômes !   
L'auteur se frappe la tête avec le script, puis se tourne vers une colonne et se frappe la tête dessus. Mauvaise idée parce qu'elle était en polystyrène et qu'elle l'a défoncée, détruisant le plateau et ses acteurs au passage. Pour des raisons évidentes de soin de blessures et de restriction du budget temps (p'tain de rapport de stage en anglais), le tournage fut interrompu plusieurs semaines et bien ralenti sur les suivantes..._

**_Notes de l'auteur de ces délires  
_** Ce chapitre est près depuis longtemps (comme pourrons s'en douter ceux qui suivent un peu la vie des auteurs) je n'ai fait qu'y rajouter quelques passages. Je pensais vraiment mettre les bêtisiers dans l'ordres des chapitres, mais il s'est avéré que j'étais tout simplement incapable de mener 36 projets en même temps. Du coup ce chap est bien entammé depuis mi-Août, mais j'attendais, j'espérais. Sans doute autant que vous, d'avoir le temps de me mettre à jour. Mais malheureusement, le temps est une denrée périssable dans notre société moderne...  
Enfin, tout ça pour vous donner l'ATD du chapitre 5 d'ATL, vous dire que ATL7b est bien route, mais vu que j'ai annoncé l'arrivée d'un nouveau fondateur et que comme d'hab j'ai pas fait gaffe, et ben j'en suis déjà à quelques dizaines de pages, dont je ne suis pas contente. Disons que ce chapitre arrivera quand même d'ici 2 semaines !  
**One Ring** : Je suppose que tu ne liras pas ça de si tôt, mais bon, je suis rentrée du pays des saucisses, pas indemne, mais j'ai récupéré autant que j'ai pu. Merci de ton soutien quotidien pendant cette période ! Et oui, Viviane s'en prend plein la tête, mais Rowan est pas mal aussi dans ce chapitre -_^  
**Alana Chantelune** et oui, j'ai beau être sérieuse, j'aime bien les gros délires une fois de temps en temps, même si ça vole pas haut ! je tiens à précisé qu'aucun animal ou acteur n'a subit de dégâts permanents. Et les animaux... Je dois avouer penser à certains gagues, mais j'ai souvent plus d'imagination pour les humains (le pb de vivre dans des grandes villes sûrement !) Si tu as des suggestions, je suis preneuse !  
**Miya Black**lol, merci, mais je crois que sur ATD, j'ai fait plus fort qu'Alohomora avec 4mois et des poussières. Oui je prend mon temps, à tel point que j'arrive parfois plus à m'y remettre. Mais je suis dans la phase terminale d'un projet qui dure depuis un an et demi, du coup, je vais récupérer un peu de temps pour accélérer le rythme bientôt ! Et bonne nouvelle ! J'ai un oneshot sur OSS dont le plan détaillé est écrit et que je devrais publier pour Noël, et quelques idées pour des épisodes inédits ! voilà  
**Bastet Amidala** Je te remercie de m'avoir rappelé que je négligeais totalement ATD ! Voilà donc un chapitre. J'espère ne plus oublier. Quelques sketch son écrits sur d'autres passages, je règle son compte à ATL7b, termine DS2 et je rattrape le retard sur ATD.

Angharrad - 5 Novembre 2003


End file.
